In the Swedish patent application No. 8101248-6, publication No. 433657 a mixing valve of the above-mentioned kind is shown. The actuator has an adjusting screw by means of which the stop position and by that the maximum outflow can be set. There is only one stop position, which can not be exceeded. It is often suitable to set the stop position relatively low, for example in order to save hot water, at which however in some cases it may be desireable to have higher flows, for example when larger amounts of water are to be filled up.